Ater Somnium
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: I want you to promise me this will all be over in the morning. STRONG T MSR PLS R


Scully opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings briefly before her blurred vision became clear, only than she realized she was in her office at the hospital. She looked down at her desk before letting out a long heavy breath and pushing back her long red hair. Before her on her desk lay a file of a little girl that had been brought in unconscious after being revived on the scene by EMT's. The father of the girl had tried to kill her by drowning her in the pool. After a few hours of trying to pull her out of a coma in order to keep her from brain damage, the little girl flat lined, leaving Scully to cry herself to sleep in her office.

After a few minutes to gain her composure, Scully got up from her seat and made her way out of her office, but upon exiting her office and entering the normal hustle and bustle of the hospital she found something completely strange. Instead of the normal busy hospital she found the floor empty and quiet, as she roamed the hall she found the beds empty, beds which had been filled with patients not only a few hours before.

As she made her way to the end of the hall and towards the nurses station she found it empty. Papers littered the desks and floor while one of the rolling chairs was flipped upside down, from where Scully stood she could see a dark red substance seeping from beneath the desk in the far corner. She carefully approached the liquid dripping through the desk, but just as she was about to get closer a soft giggling noise pulled her away.

Scully popped her head up from the behind the nurses station and looked around; again the floor was empty and quiet. Not a soul roamed about and she began to feel a bit worried. This was a fully operating hospital, patients should be in the beds, doctors and nurses should be running about the halls, nuns should be going from room to room praying for the dying and less fortunate. But instead she was met with dead of silence and the ghost of nothing.

Again a giggle could be heard followed be a swift movement off in the distance, in an instant Scully was on her feet giving chance to a shadow. She knew it was irrational to be chasing after something that could have been a simple movement of light, but right now she wasn't taking any chances. She chased the shadow into the stairwell and knew she was for sure chasing something real when she heard the door open and close on the second floor below her.

As the second floor door opened and she stepped out of the stair well her heart stopped and her and froze in her chest. She could not believe the things she was witnessing. Before her very eyes rested the goriest sight in the world, blood covered and stained the walls. The red, sticky liquid dripped was all over the floor and dripped from the nurse's stations, gurneys and anything in sight. Scully had seen many horrid sights in her days on the X-Files but never in her whole life had she seen something as disgusting as this.

She could feel vomit rising through her esophagus and she dare not scream for fear that it may exit her body. She dare not run for fear that she may slip on the body fluids, her mind raced as she stood paralyzed in shock, determined she was dreaming. As she turned to head back up the stairs she bumped into what she was almost certain what she had been chasing.

A young girl no older than the age of six stood before her drenched from head to toe, her long brown hair was wet and in stringy. She stood in a hospital gown and her little feet were bare. Scully stared down at the child in shock wondering why only this one child was in the hospital while the rest of it was left empty.

"The blood of the innocent will be spilt." She whispered softly. Her skin was pale and cold as ice, her tone as cold as death itself.

"SCULLY!" A loud scream could be heard she recognized the voice as Mulder and from the sound of it he was in pain.

"MULDER!" She called back; hoping for a response but received none.

"The miracle will be sacrificed." The young girl spoke again.

"MOMMY!" Soon the cries of a small boy filled Scully's ears. Her heart sunk with pain as she soon realized this was her long ago adopted son. William had been given away to some other family before he was even a year old and she had given up hope on ever finding him again, now she stood here listening to his screams of pain.

Without thinking, or caring, Scully took off on foot and started screaming, hoping to find her son.

"WILLIAM! William! I need you to scream for Mommy!" Scully said taking a sharp corner and having her heel slip on some blood. She landed on her knee, but despite the pain she felt with each step she kept on running.

"William!" She screamed through tears brought on by the pain from her knee and the pain of knowing that at any minute she could loose her son forever. Not to mention the fact she was trapped in a chaotic world she desperately wanted out of.

"SCULLY!" Mulder screamed stopping Scully in her tracks. As she walked back a few feet from the direction she had came she opened a door and entered a room where an operating table sat and surgical instruments rested on a desk. As Scully roamed about looking for any signs of life she came across a mirror and found herself covered in blood. She almost freaked until the pain in her leg reminded her of her fall.

"Mulder Mulder, are you in here?" She asked looking around before opening another door. "Hello?" She called poking her head in.

"Time ticks on, Dr. Scully, but the dieing do not get any better." The young girl said appearing out of nowhere.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!" Scully screamed her hair becoming plastered to her face thanks to her tears and sweat.

"The time is ticking Doctor." She said in a sing song voice as a small smile spread across her lips, she would have looked beautiful with such a smile but because she looked so close to death, she looked so demonic and evil.

"MULDER! WILLIAM!" Scully screamed pushing the girl aside as she ran out the room and back into the hallway screaming for Mulder and William but crying as she received no response. "OH GOD!" She cried falling to the floor on her knees ignoring the pain to her bad one.

She desperately ached for a voice or a clue as to where they were, she also wanted a way out of this gory nightmare. Scully sat in one of the corners of the hospital curled up in a ball crying, sobs racked through her body as she began to wonder if there was a way out. A soft harmonious melody pulled Scully out of her thoughts and pulled her gaze to the hallway where she found the young girl singing and dancing in the bloodied halls as if it were raining. The young girl began to giggle and the sound pierced Scully's heart as if an icicle had stabbed her.

Suddenly the lights went out and the hospital went dark leaving Scully alone to cry, but instead of sitting there she got up and felt around, despite being broken and defeated, she wasn't going to give the little girl what she wanted she was going to find Mulder and William and get out.

"MULDER! WILLIAM!" She cried again, this time moving along blindly in the dark, desperately trying to hide her tears, but failing miserably.

As the lights came back on she came face to face with the young girl, a wide smile rested upon her face and in an instant Scully could feel a sense of uneasy about her.

"Times up, Dr. Scully." She said lifting a knife that dripped of a red substance, similar to the one that covered most of Scully's body and the hospital.

Scully didn't know what she was talking about until two gurney's rolled out on one laid a man she instantly recognized as Mulder, on another rested a little boy with soft features. His hair was brown and in a moments flash she knew this was her son William. Both of their skin was pale and their lips purple, blood oozed from an entry wound on their stomachs and Scully lost it. She raised the knife high and spoke.

"I want you to promise me this will all be over in the morning."

She jumped at the young child in front of her and grabbed for the knife sending a stab through the base of the child's neck. All her years on the X-Files had told her this was the only way to guarantee a kill, alien or not. As the child lay on the floor dead Scully the pulled the knife out and entered one last final blow into her own stomach ending her own life.

"AAHHHHH!!" Scully shot out of bed kicking and screaming, tears streaming down her face. She sat upright taking the covers with her and breathing heavily as she gasped for air.

The person in the bed next to her sat up after being shaken awake from the rude wake up call. Once looking the crying woman over he immediately embraced her and held her close. She felt like a child shaking in his embrace, he began to wonder what monsters haunted her dreams, she had seen them all for real, what had her imagination concocted that could scare her so much that reality could not?

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm right here." Mulder said holding her close while rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her. He held onto her as if she would disappear from his embrace, her body racked from her sobbing, but still he held into her tightly. "Just let it all out, I'm not going anywhere."

After a few moments of crying he soon found that she had start moving her body under the covers so that she could sit in his lap. He helped her with the task of moving the fabric and held closer to him, once situated, she rested her head in his chest and let out a shaky breath before softly kissing his lips and letting a few more tears fall. Never had he realized how small she was in comparison to himself she was. Not just in height, but in size in general, she was tough but she was also so vulnerable and delicate.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly, scared that if she did it would just make her upset again, and he had just gotten her calmed down.

"No, I just want you to hold me." She whispered trying not to think of the images that would forever be engraved into her brain. She ran her hand along his chest to make sure he was real, unable to believe it was all really there.

"That I can do." He said kissing her cheek softly and began to rock them beck and forth on the bed.

"Mulder please, I'm so tired, and I can't so back asleep." She said, scared to close her eyes. Terrified to go back to hospital where the young girl waited for her to return.

"You have to close your eyes sometime, maybe its best we talk about it."

"It was too horrible." She said crying into his chest once more, his arm went around her and he began to rub her back again.

"Ok, I'll keep you up until sunrise if you make me two promises. One, you don't go to the hospital tomorrow and two, we talk about this nightmare sometime before we go to bed tomorrow night, deal?"

"Deal." She said smiling through her tears loving the man with every passing moment.

"Good, now seal it with a kiss." He said kissing her softly and holding her tightly before they finally agreed their night would be better spent on the couch watching TV, so together they made their way down the stairs with the comforter to search through the channels, Scully tucked ever so comfortably under Mulder's arm. Whenever her mind would drift back to an image from her dream she would curl closer to Mulder and all her would do is rub her back and reassure her he was there.

Eventually as the sun peaked over the horizon Scully lost the battle over sleep and slowly drifted into the world of unconsciousness. Mulder tried to wake her up, keeping his end of the deal, but she was too far gone so he stayed by her side as always just in case another nightmare ensued he as never that far off.

**Ok I know this was most likely really stupid but this is what I call my 2 am one shot. Meaning its 2 am and it's a one shot, DUH! LOL I had a nightmare and well I still live with my parents and I'm 18, they let me cry it out, they don't care, my sister and I share a room, the world could be ending and she'd sleep through it. So I'm too scared to go back to sleep because believe it or not my dream was pretty much this, I just changed the characters to fit the story. So I was wondering what it would be like if I had somebody to comfort me after a nightmare and there it is.**

**I hope you liked it please review. **

**By the way I was told Ater Somnium means Dark Dream in Latin, if I am wrong, sorry.**

**P.S. I Don't own the X-Files, but I'm sure you already knew that**


End file.
